Changing Fate
by FruitFortress
Summary: The all so famous demon lord Ghirahim found himself a baby! Now that Link is growing up, he starting to find things about the world he is living in. With Demise free, Bokoblins trolling the land, and a room with no windows, will Ghirahim lose the one person he calls family? Or will Link finally realize what he was truly destined for! Rated T Mostly fluff and puffs :3
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys it's fruitfortress! So my sister(jellywedges19) kept pressuring me to get this posted so...here it is! :3 anyways, so here's is a new story that I hope you'll all enjoy! yay! read on! :D sorry this took so long! I get distracted easily!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ but if I did it would probably be worse than the original ;-;**

**~Ghirahim's pov~**

It was a wet and rainy day. I was out looking for a way to ressurect my master. That's when I saw something... a bird, maybe... perhaphs... a baby! A baby was falling from the sky! Usually I wouldn't care who was falling to their death, but it was a baby! I used my magic to save the baby, then when I took a closer look at him, he was quite cute...ok adorable.

"Who would toss an adorable baby from the sky?" I said to my self. I new that their was humans living in the sky, this child was obviously human. He was just to cute to leave alone in the woods. So I decided to take care of the child... for now. At the snap of my fingers we appeared inside of my glorious mansion. I would like to go on about the details, but I needed to get this child to stop crying. Ever since I've saved him he's been non-stop crying and it's driving my patience. I walked into the living room taking a seat on the couch craddling the upset baby in my arms.

"Milk! babies like milk" I used my magic to bring a bottle of milk into exsistence, then I tried to feed it to him, but he kept refusing to drink the milk; he squirmed in the green blanket he was wrapped in. A tag popped out of the green blanket and their was a name on the tag. "Link?" as soon as I read the name he stopped crying, it was quite strange. That's when he opened his eyes, they were as blue as sapphire gems. Looking at his calm face had me thinking about the tag, the name

"Link?" That's when a bell rang in my head. I used my magic to bring a green hat into exsistence it was almost the same as the hero's hat, the one who helped Hylia seal my master away. I put the hat on Link's head, I gasped. "Oh no, this child is the choosen hero!" at first I panicked, but then an idea crossed my mind. This child fell from the sky, he fell into my hands. The hands of evil now holds the life of the choosen hero. Since the hero is young, perhaphs I could retrain him so then he wouldn't have a clue about my plans to ressurect the demon king. I will change fate Hylia, for you made a mistake by letting this child fall into my hands.

**(Six years later)**

It's been six years since I've found this child and began to raise him. Over the years it was kind of fun raising a hero, but I didn't want a hero, or a stupid idiot. So I just raised him to know the important stuff like reading, writing, definitely speaking, luckily teaching him how to speak was easier than expected, now if I can only get him to sing. Link is very attracted to musical instruments, he was very good at playing them too, but I didn't even let him go near the ocarina or harp (I didn't want to take any chances). Link had a hard time learning the piano, so Link has piano lessons every day.

I told him that he could move on to a different instrument, but he said that he didn't want to just give up on playing such a wonderful piano. (This morning) I went to Link's room and knocked on the door, every time Link goes to his room he can not leave until I come and get him (safety reasons). I've waited almost a minute until Link opened the door, he wearing a special outfit designed by me, he had on a sleeveless turtle neck that stopped just above his stomach with a diamond cut out on his chest, he had a pair of shorts with diamond cut outs, and gloves with diamond cut outs, socks that went knee high and ended at his heel and toes, he had diamond cut outs down the front of his socks and an ankle bracelet on his left foot. Link looked up at me and said "good morning" with a smile. His smile was cute,but, "what did I say about opening the door."

Link sighed. "check who it is first"

"try to remember that ok, i'm tired of telling you that."

"why do I have to check who it is when you and me are the only ones in the house."

"well, you never know when someone will brake in you know."

"oh yeah, they'll use the door because I don't have a window." he said, sassing me.

"hey! don't sass me boy, we already went over this."

"Ugh, all I'm asking for is at least one window, or at least let me look out one!"

"no."

"why not?!"

"because..."

"because what!, it's been my dream to go outside, so at least let me see it!"

"I SAID NO!"

"YOUR A JERK!" he yelled before slamming the door. What was I thinking, he's only six (about to be seven), his dream was to go outside, and all I did was crush it. I sighed "he's six, he's six" I kept saying to my self until an idea crossed my mind "he's six...and he's about to be seven" I said to myself with a smile then vanished in a cloud of diamonds.

**A/N: Oh what's he gonna do! what's he gonna do?! O.O i'll let you all try to guess so here's my question to you. What is Ghirahim gonna do? (LOLZ that rhyme) R&R PLEASE! It helps me write better and I would also like if you guys critize. or you guys know it as flames idk. Be ready for the next chapter, and check out my poll to!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys it's been a while! XD Haha well your answer was wrong jellywedges, your going to have to read to find out~ :3 Alright guys! enjoy the lateset chapter update!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ cause if I did, it would suck XD**

**~Link's POV~**

I was still upset about yesterday and I don't know how Ghirahim is gonna make it up to me. Today is my birthday, or so Ghirahim says, we aren't related in any way and Ghirahim said he found me in the woods when I was a baby. Sometimes I wonder if my real parents ever wanted me. I'm still sitting on my bed which has green comforters and white sheets, my room has a brown wooden dresser (which has nothing in it), a mirror that's big enough for me to see my whole body, and I even have my own bathroom. The walls are green with light brown trims and the room is kind of circular.

"Link... come get some breakfast." I heard Ghirahim call from the other side of the door.

I opened the door and didn't even bother to look at him. We walked down the hall way and made are way down into the dinning hall, there was a long brown rectangular table with a red table cloth over it and a very large chair at one end (I don't know who sits there, but all I know is that I'm not allowed to even touch the chair). Ghirahim sits in the other chair at the other end of the table, there are two brown benchs that reaches one end of the table and down to the other. I took a seat next to Ghirahim and we started to eat our breakfast, after finishing I went to my room to brush my teeth, then I walked over to sit on my bed and started staring at the wall next to my bed wishing that there was a window there. I can still see the light markings of chalk where I had drew a window, the colors faded and the sun's smile looks closer to a frown. Ghirahim appeared sitting right next to me, but I didn't even move over to face him (only because I didn't feel like looking at him, I can hold a grudge and Ghirahim knows it).

"Happy birthday Link." he said in a gentle voice.

"..." I scooted closer to the wall.

"I have a present for you...would you like to have it?"

I turned around to face him "what is it? another chapter book." I said mocking him.

He took a deep breath. "No it's not another chapter book...it's much better than a book, actually it's something you read in a book before." He said with a smile while my face only showed was curiousity. He grabbed my wrist and snapped his fingers, then after a cloud of diamonds disappeared we were standing a few feet away from a very large door. I gazed at the very large door until Ghirahim started pulling me towards the door. "W-wait..." I said kind of scared, Ghirahim kept pulling me towards the door and didn't even bother to see what my consern was.

"H-hold on..." _'still nothing, this guy can't be Ghirahim'_ I thought to myself. "S-stop!...let go of me!" I said struggling, until he stopped and turned to face me. At that moment I thought that he was going to hurt me.

He smiled...a little to calmly. "I thought you said that you wanted to go outside."

I hesitated. "I-I did...but-"

"Then let's go." He interrupted before he started pulling me towards the door.

"Can you, um... let go of my wrist?" I asked hoping that he would let go.

"Of course." He let go of my now red wrist (man does Ghirahim have quite a grip) and then took a few more steps towards the door before opening it, a bright warm light shined as the door was being opened. After my eyes adjusted to the light I saw something that I've been wanting to see my whole life...I saw the sky. I smiled at the warm sunlight that touched my cheeks not even caring if Ghirahim was watching me (I kind of wanted to go outside by myself). One thing was for sure, this sun was a lot better then mocking picture on my wall.

"all right, you go explore, but only for an hour." Said Ghirahim, surprising me with the words that just came out of his mouth.

"S-seriously?!" I stuttered, glancing at him carefully.

"Yep, just don't leave the forest." he said as he started walking back to the huge mansion. "oh, and don't go to far from the mansion, I don't want you getting lost or kidnapped."

"How far is away?"

Ghirahim studied me carefully, eyeing me as if he knew I had some kind of loophole in mind. "Um...just until you can't see the mansion anymore." He said before disappearing in a cloud of red and yellow.

"I won't...you can trust me." I said with a smile an started walking off. I kept walking through the forest, looking back every now and then to see barely the top of the roof of the mansion. I faltered in my steps. Will I get in trouble? I am pretty far away...anything could happen...I chewed nervously on my bottom lip before deciding that as long as I can still see the mahogany color, I'm good. Besides, if anything were to happen, Ghirahim would be here in a heart beat...he has to be...The forest was calm. Green covered the ground everywhere I stepped and tiny pools of water flourished in abundance. On the way , I met a tiny group of plant like creatures. They called themselves Kikwi's. They had told me something about me being the last of my kind, which frightened me. That wasn't true! Ghirahim was here! He was of my kind also!

I stared at the one called, Machi. He smiled at me through his eyes and I frowned. "You all are liars." I stated simply. Machi looked surprised at my outburst and glanced up at the two ton leader who seemed to cover the beautiful sky.

"But human-"

"My name is Link and I'm seven thank you very much."

The leader of the Kikwi's stepped forward as I took a step back. "You young Link...you are not to be here. How did you get here?"

"I was told I was found in the woods."

"Really, and who told you this?"

"Ghirahim did." My eyes widened in surprise as the smaller Kikwi's shudder in fear at his name. Did Ghirahim do something? "Um..."

"Child I believe he has lied to you. I have walked every inch of this forest for the past twenty years, and I have never seen a human on the surface. Every last one of them was sent to the sky."

I could feel anger rising in me. "That's where your wrong! Those are just fairytales! Ghirahim is human and so am I!"

"But-"

"I don't care what you say you big liar! I'm leaving!" And without said, I ran back towards Ghirahim's mansion. Our mansion.

(Around sunset)

I sat at the pond I found earlier today and kicked my feet in the cool water. My chest hurt. Really bad. I kept having this thought that maybe, just maybe, Ghirahim has been lying to me. Betraying my trust. I shook my head at the awful thoughts and stared back up at the multi colored sky. After waiting a couple minutes I realized that I've missed lunch and that I've probably missed dinner too. I started to sprint home (turns out that I'm incrediblily active, and in good shape and I want my body to stay that way).

I manage to make it a few feet away from the mansion until I stopped and started thinking about what Ghirahim would do to me for being late. _'Oh man...' _I thought_. 'What if he takes away the only freedom I had?!'_ I started to breathe heavily, my stomach tightening into knots and my brain felt like it was going to explode. I finally get a taste of the outside world and I blew it! Tears pricked my eyes and I knew that if Ghirahim starts to yell, they might pool over. Then again, crying was the only way I ever got off easy...The sickening feeling that something bad was going to happen kept getting worse as I slowly walked closer to the large doors. I reached to push the large doors open and gasped when they swung open. I felt myself yanked inside, surrounded by dagger shaped diamonds. I gulped and kept my eyes down on the floors. The room was quiet except for me and Ghirahim's heavy breathing. I heard him Growl.

"Where the fuck were you!?"

**A/N: well did that tickle your fancy? What do ou guys think Ghirahim is gonna do?! Will he hurt Link or will he be much more nicer?! lol. R&R please!**


End file.
